What Neville Knows
by Koiame
Summary: This is an impreg. It has major HarryxDraco pairings and minor HarryxSnape pairings. Alot is going to be told by Neville's point of view. In later chapters it will probably switch though because there are just some things that Neville shouldn't know...


Author: This is an ORIGIONAL experiment. No one has EVER to my knowledge done a Harry potter fic this way. My friends and I hope you all enjoy. They are truly my inspirational source for this... in the sense that they helped formulate the plot that is... Hope you all enjoy.

Neville's POV

"It was just another day in the life of..." I spoke to my mirror.

"Hey Seamus, Neville's narrating his life again..." Dean laughed as he called out.

"I am not!" I lied, storming over to my trunk.

"You really need to lay off that mate. They'll send you off to St. Mungo's." Seamus hit me on the back cheerfully while I was searching for my books.

St. Mungo's... I sighed. Sometimes I wish that they knew. I heard them joking with each other as they left. All mornings in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory are like this... but why do I always have to be the joke? When will they finally realize that there is more to me than that!

"Damn it!" I cursed as my trunk slammed down on my fingers.

"I'm glad Seamus and Dean didn't see that." I mumbled to myself after I pulled my hand out and the pain went away.

The little red marks that the trunk left were bright red. Reminds me of the sixth year graduation incident from last year... I shivered; the thoughts of all that wasted plum pudding brought back the embarrassment involved with being 'Neville Longbottom the man of a thousand injuries'. I sighed to myself as I picked up my books and got ready to leave. I just hope that they don't bruise...

-----------

Breakfast was the normal disaster. Everyone already had a seat and was deep into conversation with their friends. Great... just great. I adjusted my heavy book bag as I stood around looking for an opening. None... as usual. Hey... maybe I can sit next to Harry if he doesn't have a mob around him as usual. I dodged my way around people as I made it to where he sat and managed to squeeze in between Parvati and Ginny.

"Hey Neville." Ginny beamed with her usual radiant glow.

"Hi Ginny." I tried not to stammer while talking to her.

She's so out of my league... I barely managed to restrain a groan of dejection.

"Hey look over there, its Fleur's sister…" Ron said with a mouthful of hash almost falling out of his mouth.

And Ron has more friends then me… I stabbed my fork into a glass plate of bacon as she came over towards the redhead. The clear plate jumped up angrily at my fork's assault and began flinging bacon all over the place.

"Ah!" I heard Ginny scream as a piece of bacon hid her right in the forehead.

"Why me? Why do things like this always happen to me?" I groaned to myself as I pulled out my wand to perform a freezing charm.

The plate dodged my spells and began rampaging where Harry and Hermione's breakfasts were. How embarrassing! I kept trying to freeze the angry plate but ended up covering everything else in a layer of ice. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was tentatively moving towards the mad plate in order to stop it but Harry was there before her. The silvery white hair of the vella girl hit the light so beautifully. How could anyone be so beau…

"Neville!" I heard Ginny scream.

In a second later I realized why. Harry had gotten a hold of the glass plate with one hand and I had just accidentally sent a freezing charm right at it. Wait… glass, and a freezing charm? Oh shit! The spell hit the plate and shattered into a thousand shards and pieces. Soon a mix of blood and glass was painted across the table. Harry however was holding onto his bloodied hand, his teeth gritted. Way to go Neville, I thought to myself angrily. The beautiful veela grabbed his bloody hand and started to remove some of the shards that had found a home is his hand.

"Gabrielle, be carefully… they'll scratch your hands…" Harry said with his face slightly contorted with pain.

"It iz okay. I heel easily." Gabrielle ignored him as she took the pink ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around Harry's hand.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at her.

The veela girl just beamed back. Why is it that whenever I get hurt there isn't a girl to help me out? Heroes get all of the benefits. I held back a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, my face completely red in embarrassment.

"It's okay Neville, It's not your fault." Harry said just before they all got up to go to class.

I quickly darted after them, not wanting to run into any of the Slytherins. They'd definitely laugh at me for that whole fiasco. Down the stairs we went towards the dungeons. Double potions… why couldn't it be double herbology?

"So why are you here Gabrielle?" Hermione asked the blond-haired girl.

"I got sent hear… me muzzer thought eet would be good for me." Gabrielle smiled casually.

"That's wonderful." Ron said, unable to completely hide his complete joy.

"Well, I must not bee late." The veela said cheerily before running off in the other direction.

The door swung open ahead of us to Snape's smelly, old dungeon. The crooked-nosed terror grimaced at the sight of his students. Seamus and Dean came up from behind us and joined the walking group.

"He really needs to get laid sometime, doesn't he…" Seamus whispered in his heavy Irish accent.

Everyone could barely contain themselves as they filed past the Professor and into the cold dungeon. Ron looked like he would die of suffocation because he wouldn't let himself laugh.

"As you all can see… there is one table and two caldrons per group. Mr. Filch is looking for the other half right now, and whoever took them will be serving detention with me for the remainder of the year! You will find the seats that you were assigned. Take out your books." Snape's voice projected through the entire room.

Slowly everyone looked around for their name written in glowing words on the tables. Unfortunately I had to share a table with Crabbe. The ugly Slytherin grinned mischievously at me. This is not going to be good! I looked around to see who everyone else had been stuck with. Hermione was with Goyle, Ron was paired with Seamus, and Harry was stuck with Malfoy. Okay… I guess I could have gotten worse.

"Each group will be working together to make a Growth potion. If you do it right… which I suspect only a prized few will…" Snape looked pridefully at Malfoy. "Then you won't be failed with everyone that didn't get their potion right. When you are done, you will drink some of the other person's potion to see if it works. You all have thirty minutes. Start… now."

With that a mad rushing of scrambling started, everyone getting all of their ingredients out.

"Nice ribbon Potter, are you going to start wearing matching pink robes with that?" Malfoy laughed at Harry's bandaged hand.

Harry ignored the blond Slytherin and unraveled the bloody ribbon onto the table. In the mean time, I dumped all of my ingredients out onto the grimy table. Let's see… Wormwood, dragon's scale, powdered newt… where's the powdered newt? I searched around for it before an image of a single bottle at the bottom of my trunk made me feel queasy. I turned around to where Harry was working so I could beg for some supplies.

"Uh… Harry?" I began, moving closer to his worktable.

"Yeah Neville? What do you need?" He asked, putting the pink bandage to the side on top of an open book.

"I hate to ask but do you have any extra powdered newt?" I asked him bashfully.

Why do I always need someone to bail me out?

"Yeah, it's over there." Harry said, and pointed to some bottles near the stacked books and the ribbon he had just put down.

I walked towards the supplies that would save my grade, feeling quite relieved. It's not like I can ask Crabbe for any help… Shit! Something thick and sturdy tripped me into the table leg. In a moment I knew that it had been Crabbe's huge leg. My head hit the pole, knocking the whole table towards the caldron that my body met with.

"Ouch!" I cried as I felt my shoulder hit the pewter caldron, vials and papers falling everywhere around me as the table followed.

I am such an idiot!

"You stupid, fat moron!" I heard the voice of Draco Malfoy fill my ears.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said, helping me up.

"Longbottom!" I heard the angry monotone of Professor Snape right near me.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I stuttered, my head throbbing where the pole hit.

"Get back to your table! Fifty point from Gryffindor for pure stupidity!" Snape smirked as he turned from me to Harry and Draco.

Just wonderful, now everyone's going to hate me.

"My book!" Draco growled as he watched his book sinking into the potion.

Snape grabbed the almost completely submerged end of the open book as something pink disappeared completely into the potion. The Potions master then pulled the book completely out of the filled caldron and held the dripping, potion-covered book with one hand and his wand in the other. In less than a moment the table was back up again and Snape tossed the book onto the table. He then tasted some of the potion from Harry's caldron.

"Just as I thought Potter… not enough powdered newt." The Potions professor gave a crooked smile before he glanced at me and walked away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Harry.

"It's okay Neville… it's okay." The dark-haired Gryffindor said half-heartedly to me.

"Two minutes!" Snape called from the front of the room.

Everyone scrambled to finish their potions. By the end of the class I had only managed to finish a little over a half of it. My stomach sank as the bitter old professor went around and watched the effects that the people's potions had on one another. Finally he came to my table.

"Alright." Snape said as he watched Crabbe and I exchange vials of potion.

Bottom's up! We both drank the potions. A big puff of purple smoke surrounded Crabbe's head, but nothing seemed to happen to me. Everyone stared at this scene as the smoke clear away.

"Donkey ears?" People stared to laugh as they saw the new change in Crabbe's appearance.

"Both of you failed. Goyle, take Crabbe up to the hospital wing. Next." Snape's words provoked the cold order that filled his room.

He went over to Harry and Malfoy's table. Each of them exchanged vials and reluctantly drank them down, keeping a wary eye on one another. Nothing seemed to happen to Draco, while on the other hand Harry grew about two inches.

"Nice work Draco. It seems Mr. Potter that you would do well to follow Mr. Malfoy's example." Snape grinned with twisted satisfaction.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and everyone started to leave. Malfoy had a very sick look on his face. What's up with him? I thought to myself as I threw my things into my bag. Come to think of it, Snape isn't looking too well either. I stared at where the venomous teacher was at his desk, a green tint seeming to decorate his otherwise pale face.

I hope I don't catch whatever the have…

Author: Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did. Right, just a reminder that this is an impreg, you know… male pregnancy. The pairings are Harry and Draco, and even some Harry/Snape but not as much. Please review and tell me what you think so far. It's what keeps me writing. Thank you.


End file.
